<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Victor by velixendgame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413314">Happy Birthday, Victor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velixendgame/pseuds/velixendgame'>velixendgame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Simon - Fandom, Love Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Or is it?), Birthday, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Soft Girlfriends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the love for victor, as he should, lake and mia are dating idc it's canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velixendgame/pseuds/velixendgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys all enjoyed this little one shot I came up with! This is my first ever work so, hopefully I did it justice.. and if not, well, there's a million of amazingly talented creators on this app that you could enjoy their work from instead!!<br/>Please remember to stream "Love, Victor" June 19th, on Hulu!!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix &amp; Lake, Felix &amp; Mia, Mia Brooks/ Lake Meriwether, Victor Salazar/Felix Weston, Victor/Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Victor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor woke up more excited than usual when it comes to school days, he knew what today was. He’s just hoping his family hasn’t forgotten. He gets up out of bed, and starts to get ready for the most memorable day of his life.. well, of this year at least. He has a spring in his step as he pulls clothes out from his drawer, trying to find which one shows the most “It’s my birthday! Please be kind to me!” vibes as possible.</p>
<p> As he finally decides on a shirt, he spends at least another couple minutes trying to find if khakis or dark wash jeans look better.. he scraps both and goes for simple pair of black skinny jeans, and with his outfit ultimately decided, he heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and try to do something about his terrible bedhead.</p>
<p>As he heads down the stairs for breakfast, he starts to wonder what his family did to celebrate his birthday. Maybe a cake? A present? A car? Yeah.. definitely not the last one, but he can dream.<br/>
Soon as he hits the kitchen he doesn’t even notice, considering the lack of people occupying it. The only one there is Pilar, who’s too busy on her phone to look up and even greet her brother. Victor clears his throat, trying to gain her attention. It takes a bit before Pilar gets annoyed and finally looks up,</p>
<p> “God, can you be more repulsive, please? I am dying to hear the phlegm rise from your throat one more time”, she says sarcastically. “Haha, very funny. You should be a comedian”, Victor shoots right back at her. Pilar just rolls her eyes, sets her phone down and asks “What do you want?”</p>
<p>Unbelievable. She didn’t actually forget what day it was, right? This is just a joke, she’s just messing with him. After just sitting there, watching Pilar look even more confused as time passes, he realizes that yes, she did forget. Amazing. “You know what? It doesn’t matter” clearly, he thought. 

</p>
<p>Before his thoughts could become more depressing, he hears a knock at the door. Victor checks his phone, seeing that it shows 6:45am right on time, as always. He shakes his head, and goes to answer “HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICKY!” Felix yells loudly, causing Victor to groan, and in the background- “ Oh shit, Happy Birthday Victor, wow now I just feel like an ass”. “Hey no, it’s fine Pil, it happens. </p>
<p>Thanks for saying it at all” Victor gives her a little smile to show her there’s no hard feelings. Felix watches the whole exchange, not really believing that his best friend’s sister really forgot the day her brother was born. Wow, talk about awkward. “Um, anyway we should probably head to school, don't need principal Worth chewing our ass out again for being late”, Felix says trying to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>“Yeah you’re probably right, we should get going- and hey, thanks. Not gonna lie to ya Felix, I thought everyone forgot what day it was today, my own parents didn’t even say anything.” Felix just stands there, head swarming with a million different feelings (that he definitely did not want to get into right now, thank you). He slings his shoulder over Victor “Hey, what are friends for?” He says with a genuine smile on his face, and off they go.</p>
<p>Victor wasn’t exactly sure what he expected soon as they entered the doors of Creekwood High, but he can tell you that he was not expecting to be bombarded by Lake, Mia and some random students singing him Happy Birthday whilst holding a tray of cupcakes. He looks at them in awe, shock and, most of all, fondness. “Wait how did you guys even know? I don’t remember ever telling y-” “Felix told us we had to keep it on the low, but he told us about a week ago and has been harassing us with orders ever since”, Mia says but with no malice.</p>
<p>“I didn’t really care if I’m honest, but I got some super cute photos of MiMi with flour on her face so, I think it was worth it”, Lake says with the dopiest smile, recalling the memory of when her and Mia had made the cupcakes just last night, the end of a perfect date some may say. “Wait hold up- MiMi? When did this happen?” Felix asks, genuinely confused. Mia blushes as Lake puts an arm around her and pulls her closer, “Just last night, are you deaf?” “Wow congrats guys, I’m really happy for you!” Victor says with clear honesty. </p>
<p>“Haha yeah, some of us have the balls to ask out their crushes, unlike others..” Lake says, pointedly staring at Felix, noticing how he squirms. Victor is a little confused as to what just happened, but chooses to ignore that in favor of remembering that Felix is the reason his shit day turned around this quickly. His stomach starts to hurt, it’s most likely just hunger after getting a whiff of those delicious cupcakes.<br/>
Yeah, that’s it.</p>
<p>“You guys are.. seriously the best.” “Oh no, we know that. Thanks for the reminder though” Mia says with an easy smile placed on her lips. Lake is beaming at her, God how did they not notice their ridiculous pining til just recently? They must’ve been as oblivious as Victor initially thought. When Victor finally trains his eyes away from the tragically adorable couple, he notices Felix looking at him in a way he can’t really decipher...

 Soon as he catches his eye though, Felix turns away, turning a bit pink, before Victor can ask Felix about.. whatever just happened, the school bell rings, sounding the alarm for the first class of the day.</p>
<p>The hours dread on as they normally do when you’re trapped inside the literal definition of prison, and finally, after what felt eternity, the bell rings for lunch. Victor would usually take this opportunity to get in the lunch line, in order to get the semi-fully cooked food (unlike last time when his pizza was an actual block of ice), but Benji gets in his way</p>
<p> before he can. “Hey, I heard it was someone’s birthday today, do you happen to know who?” Victor chuckles, thankful that he’s finally able to have an actual conversation with him without stumbling over his words (oh the tragedy that was sophomore year).</p>
<p>“Hm, I’m not sure? I mean, isn’t it technically always someone’s birthday?” Victor tries to joke, “Fair point” Benji replies, “Anyway, happy birthday man, hope today is all you could ask for”. Before Victor could thank him, Felix appears out of nowhere and ultimately stops him from even trying to enter the lunch line, and instead directs him towards their usual outside seating area. Victor couldn’t be mad if he tried, because as soon as he sits down, the cupcakes are back. Looking even more appealing since he first caught a glance of them.

</p>
<p>“Sooo birthday boy, how did class go? Any special wishes from any special someones?” (Victor doesn’t know why, but Felix is very adamant on the fact that he has a crush on someone, which he very much does not.. or, at least he thinks) “Dude, I really don’t know where you got this crazy idea that I got my eye on someone. So to answer your question; no, I did not. Except Mr. Reynolds wished me a happy birthday, so I guess you can count that”, Victor says with a smirk, Mia, Lake and Pilar just roll their eyes, while Felix hits his shoulder lightly.




They continue on conversation like that, easy and flowing. Lake and Mia are in a heated discussion on why Coco is the best Disney film, whilst Felix is trying to argue that Onward is the best. Pilar is on Lake and Mia’s side, because Coco was the first ever film to make her bawl, whereas Victor doesn’t really understand the argument, he thinks that they’re both equally good in their own ways (yes, he is that type of guy).

He doesn’t really care because he’s in the presence of some of his favorite people. Sadly before either parties could ask “the birthday boy” his opinion on the topic, the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, and the start of the next class.</p>
<p>Classes always speed by when the clock ticks closer to the end of the day, and when it finally is, Felix is outside of Victor’s class, waiting for him so they can walk home together... or so he thought. As soon as Felix appears as usual, he has a mischievous look in his eyes and next thing Victor knows- he’s being blindfolded.<br/>
“Dude, if you were gonna kill me, could you have at least used a more subtle tactic? Someone’ll probably think you’re kidnapping me and I am not afraid to cry for help”.<br/>
Felix chuckles, causing Victor to stumble a bit (it’s just the nerves, that’s all) before saying “Well, that’s your fault for having class so close to the back doors. But no, this is not a kidnapping. This is Vicky-napping”.</p>
<p> “You know I hate when you call me that” Victor grumbles, “Yeah, that’s exactly why I say it”. Before Victor can come up with a decent comeback, his blindfold is being taken off and in his view is Mia’s car, with “HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICTOR!!” written on a piece of paper, taped to the side.<br/>
“Wh-what is this?” “This, (Felix says) is your mode of transportation for the day. We will be taking pit stops along the way to the most, bestest, amazingest party.. in the freakin’ world. So, hop in”.</p>
<p>He does as he’s told, approaching the front passenger's side only to find Lake sitting there already, “Sorry! She asked so kindly and, I mean, how could I say no to that face?” Mia asks (even though they all know it’s not a real question), “Oh, it’s okay. I don’t mind sitting in the back” He says, soon as he opens the back door, “Looks like you’re stuck with me Vic” Felix says, (as if it’s not the only place he’d rather b- wow okay. that came out of nowhere?)</p>
<p>They drive for a bit, talking about everything and nothing, Victor’s already informed his family that he’ll most likely be coming home late tonight (which is when they finally had the audacity to wish him a “happy birthday” yeah, no thanks to you). Felix was right, they take a bunch of random stops every now and then, just to get a nice view at the beautiful scenery that surrounds them. </p>
<p>They stop for food at the Waffle House and just reminisce over everything that’s happened in the past year or so since they’ve known each other.<br/>
Felix sneaks away for a bit, saying he has to go to the bathroom.. They all see that’s a lie as soon as the Waffle House employees start to box in their table, holding a plate of some kind of dessert that can’t stop Victor’s mouth from watering. 

</p>
<p>They know he lied as soon as they notice him standing with them, holding the honorary “Waffle House Birthday Crown”, before gently placing it on top of Victor’s head. The whole restaurant whoops and hollers and Victor feels as if he’s never felt as content in life until this very moment, and he can’t help but to think it’s all possible because of Felix.

</p>
<p>After they leave the restaurant, everyone decides that it’s probably best if they head home. Mia drops Felix and Victor off first, she claims it’s because they’re closer but they both know it has to do with a certain someone who’s name rhymes with “Take”. They all say their goodbyes and are about to part ways, until Felix gets the craziest idea, “Hey, the night’s not over yet. Is there anything else you might have in mind?” For some reason, Felix sounds more timid than he normally does, like he’s nervous about something.</p>
<p>“I mean, we could just take a stroll around the neighborhood? It doesn’t really matter”. Felix nods, taking that as an answer, they start to walk. Victor’s never really witnessed the neighborhood, not in full at least.<br/>
He’s usually inside at this time playing video games til God knows when. As they’re walking, Victor notices that Felix seems kind of jumpy, constantly fiddling with something inside his pocket. Victor finally caves.<br/>



“Hey, you okay?” Victor asks, causing Felix to startle. “Me? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Totally fine, cool as a cucumber really”. Victor doesn’t buy it, Felix can tell. With a shaky sigh, Felix extends his hand towards Victor, clutching a piece of paper in it. “I.. I wanted to do this when you went inside, y’know? Was gonna wait til it was time to go and hand it to you and be prepared to never see you again”.</p>
<p>Victor is taken aback by what Felix is saying, why would he think he’d never want to see him again? Did he do something wrong? Well, guess you won’t ever know unless you open the goddamn note idiot. With one last look at Felix, making sure that it was okay for him to read it in front of him, Victor unfolds the note:</p>
<p>Dear Victor,<br/>
I don’t want this to be like some gross, gushy romcom type letter so... I like you. I have for a while now, at first I thought it was just what normal people felt, appreciation for your best friend I suppose.<br/>
But then I saw you and Benji together, well not together-together but whatever it was you guys called it.. and it hurt.<br/>
I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a few months, partly because I thought maybe you felt the same?<br/>
That just seems like wishful thinking on my end. Wow.. I just turned this into exactly what I said I wouldn’t.<br/>
I blame you, Salazar.<br/>
If you’re receiving this, hopefully it means I “grew some balls” as Lake would say. I hope this doesn’t change us.<br/>
- Felix</p>
<p>...Wow, okay. The complete opposite of what he expected, yet the nervousness in his chest still hasn’t died down. After re-reading the letter one more time for good measure, Victor realizes something.<br/>The happiness, the calm and content way he feels with Felix, yet still manages to give him butterflies. He understands what it means..<br/>he likes Felix.<br/>It shouldn’t be as mindblowing as Victor’s making it seem, but it is. He knew what he felt with Benji, but it’s completely different from what he feels with Felix.</p>
<p>He felt strong affection towards Benji, something out of reach. He felt as if he would never be able to grasp it, and he didn’t. With Felix? He feels a strong hold, a gravitational pull towards him, and he realizes that it’s always been like that.<br/>
He’s always felt this way when he was with him, but he was dumb enough to label it as just “nerves”. Felix releases another shaky breath and is starting to walk away.</p>
<p>“WAIT!” Victor shouts after him, his heart hammering in his chest. “I-is this true? This isn't some kind of sick joke is it? I know you would never do that but-”</p>
<p> “Of course it’s true, Victor. It’s always been true.” Felix says in a low voice,<br/>
“ I was scared to tell you because, well, I’m not even out yet. I just.. I don’t know what I am, Victor. All I know is that..is that I like you. I like you. A-and if you don’t feel the same that’s okay. Well maybe it won’t be okay at first considering we, uh, live in the same apartment complex and literally right next door so I’ll have to see your face everyday and- why are you staring at me like that?”He asks quizzically.</p>
<p> Victor can’t help but laugh, all this time and he just assumed Felix was a good friend, he’s way more than that.<br/>
“You’ve always been this dramatic, huh?” Victor softly says. “I don’t know why you’d ever assume I’d never want to see you again, I don’t think I could imagine my life without you, Felix.” Felix just stands there, shocked, hopeful.<br/>
“Vicky.. Don’t play with me, I will go into cardiac arrest right now if you don’t-” “I like you too, idiot”. They just stand there, smiling dopily at each other for another few seconds. “Wow, and we thought Mia and Lake were oblivious,” Victor says with fondness strong in his words.</p>
<p>“ Thank you, Felix. For making this quite possibly one of the best days of my entire 17 years of living”, he says earnestly. Felix takes another step closer, as does Victor. They slowly gravitate towards each other until they’re almost nose to nose. Felix looks down at Victor’s lips, then back into Victor’s eyes to see him do the same. Victor finally closes the gap between them, leaving a chaste kiss pressed to Felix’s lips.

 “Happy birthday, Victor”, Felix says as they smile giddily, and leans in to put his head on top of Victor's shoulder.
"Happy birthday to me".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys all enjoyed this little one shot I came up with! This is my first ever work so, hopefully I did it justice.. and if not, well, there's a million of amazingly talented creators on this app that you could enjoy their work from instead!!<br/>Please remember to stream "Love, Victor" June 19th, on Hulu!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>